1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to System on Chip (SOC), and more particularly, to an SOC and a method of operating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
System-on-a-chip or system on chip (SoC or SOC) refers to integrating all components of a computer or other electronic system into a single integrated circuit (chip). With convergence of computers, communications, broadcasting, etc., demands for application-specific integrated circuits (ASIC) and application-specific standard products (ASSP) is being replaced by demand for the SOC. Further, demand for information technology equipment having a small-size and light weight is driving the development of SOC-associated industries.
The SOC may include a plurality of components that may be referred to as “Intellectual Properties” (IPs), each of which performs a specific function therein. In general, the intellectual properties are interconnected through a bus. The Advanced High-Performance Bus (AMBA), which is a registered trademark of ARM Ltd., is applied as an exemplary bus standard for interconnecting and managing intellectual properties within the SOC. The AMBA may include Advanced High-performance Bus (AHB), Advanced Peripheral Bus (APB), Advanced eXtensible Interface (AXI), and the like. The interface protocol between the AXI and IPs may include a multiple outstanding address function, a data interleaving function, etc.
As compared with a multi-chip system, the SOC may have reduced power consumption, reduced manufacture cost, and a high degree of reliability. Further, a system using the SOC may cost less to assemble than a system utilizing a plurality of packages.